Miss Marigold Mould
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Magical Status | style="width:70%;" | Witch (Presumably) in the books (Formerly) in the 2017 TV series |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Female |- | style="width:30%;" | Hair Colour | style="width:70%;" | Brown |- | style="width:30%;" | Eye Colour | style="width:70%;" | No information |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | No information |- | style="width:30%;" | Occupation | style="width:70%;" | Art Teacher (Formerly) |- | style="width:30%;" | Actress | style="width:70%;" | Mina Anwar (2017 TV Series) |} Miss Marigold Mould is the former art teacher at Cackle's Academy, who is more friendly than Miss Hardbroom. She is shown to use a lot of flowery language and can be quite dramatic, telling the girls to "be one with the clay" and "get it under your fingernails". Story Books Miss Cackle hired Miss Mould as a replacement for Miss Granite, who was actually Agatha Cackle in disguise. Miss Mould is described as having a "soft and kindly voice and short mousy hair parted in the middle and pulled into a ponytail at her neck". She is a great relief from the horrifically strict Miss Hardbroom and the extremely weird Miss Granite whom they had had the term before. Miss Mould is also a very responsible and protective teacher, as seen when Mildred's pot turns into five rattlesnakes (later revealed to have been done by Ethel Hallow) when she jumps into action and manages to get all of the girls out of the classroom. Miss Mould first appears in the sixth book, The Worst Witch to The Rescue, though she is briefly mentioned at the end of The Worst Witch Saves The Day. In The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star, the students have given Miss Mould the nickname 'Mouldy'. According to The Worst Witch Saves The Day, Miss Mould teaches art and ceramics as well as basic potions and advanced flying, and Miss Hardbroom suggests that Miss Mould be the form teacher for year two. 2017 series Miss Mould first appears in The Friendship Trap as the new art teacher. She introduces herself to Miss Hardbroom as Marigold Mould. In The Big Freeze Miss Mould is revealed to be a member of Agatha Cackle's coven, and wants to release Agatha from the painting where she was trapped, however Mildred tells Miss Mould that she thought she was the best teacher, that she taught her about bravery, imagination, compassion and selflessness. Miss Mould then has a change of heart, and gives her own magic to the Founding Stone, and restores Mildred’s powers. Trivia *A teacher similar to Miss Mould called Miss Lynne Lamplighter appears in the 1998 TV series in the episode "Art Wars". Though, Miss Mould was a permanent teacher, Miss Lamplighter was only there temporarily for Art Week. Ethel turned Mildred's pot into five rattlesnakes, in "Art Wars" Ethel turned Mildred herself into a statue. Ethel also did try to sabotage Mildred's attempts by making some of her sketches blow away. Instead of getting an art classroom with a kiln, Mildred is given free extra art lessons with Miss Lamplighter. Appearances *The Worst Witch Saves The Day (Mentioned) *The Worst Witch To The Rescue *The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star *The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series) Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Teachers Category:Antagonists